


Lord Potter at the BAU

by pwebes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwebes/pseuds/pwebes
Summary: Harry Potter is just one big trouble magnet. He is on "vacation" in America when all of a sudden he is arrested and being interrogated by American muggles about an Amelia Winters death. He has no clue who that is so he asks for his one phone call and calls the Minster of Magic Kinglsey Shacklebot.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	Lord Potter at the BAU

Harry is sitting in an integration room after being read his rights and being told he is being arrested for questioning on the murder of Amelia Winters. Who he has no clue who that is. Harry was luckily not handcuffed to the table but he is still bored. It’s been about an hour now and he is debating asking for his one phone call when the door opens. “Hello I am Special Agent Hotchner and this is Special Agent Jeauru.”

Harry inclines his head but doesn’t say anything.

Hotch and JJ sit down across from him. “What can you tell us about Amelia Winters Mr. Potter”

With that said Harry huffs and smirks “Well seeing as how you don’t know my real title I don’t think I’m allowed to say anything. However, I do not know anyone named Amelia Winters.”

“Our tech analysis tried looking you up but all she could find was your age, name, a photo, and citizenship.”

Harry scratches his head “Yes well then I would like my one phone call then please.”

“Here is my cell feel free to call on that. If you wish to speak to your lawyer we will leave the room.”

Harry sighs like he already knows the answer before asking “And if I’m not speaking to my lawyer?”

“Then we have the right to stay right here as you make your phone call”

Harry huffs but takes the phone and dials a long number.

“Minster Shacklebot”

“Hello Sir, we are on a nonmaj mobile phone. That probably is being monitored.”

“ Harry,” Kingsley sighs, “why am in not surprised. What happened?”

“I’m not exactly sure sir, but I know that I am in America and have been arrested for questioning for the murder of one Amelia Winters.”

“is she a nonmaj? Or British?”

“I am unsure on both those, hold on I’ll ask the agent in front of me.” With that said Harry lowers the phone a bit and looks to Hotch “Agent Hotchner um I was wondering if Ms. Winters was American or British?”

Hotch raises an eyebrow but answers curious to see where Harry’s conversation is going and hoping that the longer Harry talks he or his partner will let something slip. “She had a dual citizenship. Her mother was American and her father was British.”

“Thanks Agent Hotchner.” Harry redirects his attention back to his phone call “She was both American and British sir.“

“Well that complicates things a bit. How’d you get arrested?”

“I was exiting my hotel when SUVs pulled up and arrested me. I have no clue on any link I have to Ms. Winters. I probably should have waited to call you until I had more information but I wanted to inform you what was going on and that the FBI agents here only know my name, age, and citizenship. So, I was unsure on what I should do.”

Kingsley sighs over the phone “Only you Harry. I will converse with the Prime Minster and possibly Her Majesty even and try to figure this out. We will probably have to call the American Government.” Here he lets out another sigh “I’ll either find a way to message you or someone from the Embassy will be getting in touch with you.”

“Okay Kings, sorry about the mess.”

“Trouble seems to find you.”

“So I’ve been told many times.”

Kingsley sighs again “Okay I’ll be in touch” before Kingsley hangs up he says “You know they really should include your diplomatic immunity in your clean file.”

“Yea it definitely would be helpful right now.”

“Yea. Okay time to earn my money. Be in touch latter. Remember find out all you can about Amelia Winters and answer what you can, but don’t reveal anything unless given permission to by me or the British Embassy worker.”

“Yes, sir”

Harry hangs up and hands the phone back to Agent Hotchner 

“So, Agent Hotchner how can I help you? As I’m sure you heard I have no idea how I am connected to Ms. Amelia Winters, but I will try my best to help out if I can.”  
Hotch just stares at Harry trying to figure out what to say after hearing only Harry’s side of the call which didn’t really reveal anything. He waited a long time before asking “Where were you between 9am and noon on Friday?” 

“ I was talking with a representative from the American government.”

Hotch raises an eyebrow “What was this representative’s name and do you have his phone or email so we can verify your alibi”

Harry sighs “ His name was Kyle Williams but I do not have his phone or email address.”

“They how do you expect to contact him again?”

“I never said I didn’t have a way to contact him. I just said I didn’t have a phone or email address for him.”

“Well then how do you plan to contact him.”

“Sorry sir, I’m not at liberty to say. Who is Amelia Winter, please I’ve been patient enough but if you want me to not just get up and leave, which I can, then please tell me who she is.” Harry says now getting annoyed and really wishing he could just leave and let others handle it but he doesn’t want to cause trouble if he can help it.  
Hotch glares at him annoyed but realizes he will get nothing out of him unless he talks about Ms. Winters, he opens the file on the table to her crime scene photos. Harry looks at them and looks away disgusted and then looks at Agent Hotchner and Agent Jeauru. 

“Well I can see why you think it was me” Harry says motioning to the blown-up picture of glasses and a lightning bolt with the initials HP in the glasses carved into her skin. The “symbol” is written next to the words ‘inbred “pure”blood’ also carved into her. 

All of a sudden there is a knock on the door and another agent pokes his head in. “Hotch you may want to hear this.”  
Hotch nods his head and gets up and so does JJ. Once they leave Harry flips over the crime scene photos left on the table but inspects the rest of the file. There are details about her life, schooling, job, family, and her citizenship. He realizes she is probably from a pureblood family especially since he sees that she went to Salem Academy he even sees a report card of her grades using nonmaj friendly classes such as chemistry for potions or physics for transfiguration. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Outside the room Hotch and JJ walk over to Morgan and the others. “You’ve got to hear his conversation Hotch. He supposedly knows the Queen of England and has suppose diplomatic immunity.” Hotch raises his eyebrow and then listens to the phone call. 

“Okay so if that phone call is true we might be in some trouble here. JJ, we are going to need your press and public relations expertise to help us. As for his diplomatic immunity he hasn’t said anything and right now we have no concrete proof so right now we will treat him as any other suspect. Just maybe a bit more cautiously as we don’t want to cause an international incident.”

“That might be a bit hard Agent Hotchner. Her Majesty is already mad that Lord Potter has been arrested when she had the Presidents complete assurance that Lord Potter would not be disturbed when he was here. I suppose some of the fault lies on whoever is in charge of updating Lord Potter’s unclassified file but that is already being taken care of. “

The team look at each other and then at the British person who just appeared in the doorway. Pretensis speaks up “I’m sorry and you are?”

“Ah yes I knew I was forgetting something, guess my British politeness points go down. The name is Dean Thomas. Ambassador for the British Monarchy. I would like to speak to Lord Potter now as if you look at his updated file he officially has diplomatic immunity and whether he committed these murders or not you have no right to hold him. Though Her Majesty herself firmly believe Ha…Lord Potter is not responsible.”

Hotch peruses his lips annoyed but says “Right this way”. There is silence as they make their way to the integration room Harry is in. 

Hotch knocks on the door and then opens the door with Dean Thomas on his heels. When they walk in they see Harry sitting on the table looking at Amelia Winters’ file with certain pages spread on the table and things marked up. Harry doesn’t look up when the door opens. 

Hotch clears his throat “There is someone to see you Lord Potter. Sorry for the trouble.”

Harry’s head pops up as Dean goes to speak “Heya Harry, you just can’t stay out of trouble can you?”

“Dean!” Harry exclaims “What are you doing here?”

“Kings and Her Majesty sent me as I’m an official ambassador for the British Monarchy. Not sure how I landed that but right now it’s a better job than anything I could get within our community. Anyways I was sent here to spring you as the Americans might say.”

“Very true.” Harry pauses for a minute aware Agent Hotchner is still with them. He gets up and leaves the room with Dean “Anyone say anything about what is going to happen about this investigation cause whoever it is, is definitely delusional.”

“Ah no, at the time they just wanted to make sure you get out of American nonmaj custody. I’m sure the Queen and Kings and the President will all work something out between the respective governments.”

“Yea makes sense. Let’s get out of here then. Can I go to my hotel and relax or are they going to want to speak to me too?”

Dean laughs “I was told to make sure you show up to the meeting to rely whatever information you were able to obtain.” 

As they walk away Hotch can hear Lord Potter say “Well I think it is someone killing purebloods in some twisted sense of justice in my name.”

Hotch raises an eyebrow wondering just who Lord Potter is and goes to join his team. He reenters the conference team saying “Until we are officially pulled off this case we are going to keep working it. Let’s try a new angle and see of anything pops up. However, Reid I want you focusing on Lord Potter. We can’t just dismiss him because of diplomatic immunity and the Queens blessing.” 

They all nod their heads and get to work. Two hours later Hotch gets a call from his boss and they are ordered to pack everything in a box and to stand down as they are off the case and a new agency he or his teammates have never hear of before is taking over.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Two weeks have passed since they were pulled from the case when Dean Thomas walks back into the precient and walks up to Agent Hotchner’s office. When he hears “come in” he enters. 

“Hello Agent Hotchner, I have received permission from my Bosses to give you a brief description of what happened with the Amelia Winters case, if you would like to know. You can thank Harry for this by the way. Otherwise I will leave right now and hopefully never bother you again.”

Hotch who has been wondering about that case for the past two weeks nods his head yes.

“Okay well as I’m sure you know there were other cases with either the same exact or same parts of the symbol on Ms. Winters. The unsub as you call them was from a secretive select community which has just recently undergone some changes in traditions and outdated ideas in Britain. The unsub was actually a British citizen who left the community at age 17 when the family relocated to America due to danger within the community at that time. The person hero worshiped Harry, sorry Lord Potter, and Lord Potter was actually the person who helped to lead the changes in ideas of our community. You see there was old or pureblood families and new blood families and it use to be the pureblood families would look down on the newblood but now it is somewhat equal. We are still working on it. Anyways this unsub wanted revenge or justice on all the purebloods who hurt, killed, and looked down on the newbloods that they started killing the purebloods. They didn’t care that in America there was no difference between old blood and new blood except the possibility of family money and bragging rights. Anyways the unsub has been taken care of and they are answering for their crimes. Don’t worry they were given a fair trial.”  
Hotch just leans back in his chair trying to make sense of the story Dean Thomas just told him. It’s not that hard to imagine as he has been working this job for many years, but it still sometimes surprise him sometimes the reasons behind people murdering others. “Thanks for the update Ambassador Thomas”  
“Your welcome sir. Feel free to tell you team. Have a good day.” With that said Dean Thomas walks out of Hotch’s office and quickly crosses the bullpen and into the elevator never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review and give me an constructive criticism/advice or idea or just telling me your thoughts on the story! Hope everyone is having a good day/week and being safe! :)


End file.
